The present disclosure generally relates to a transport device and, in particular, to a transport device for receiving and fixing a sample container and for transporting the sample container, a sample distribution system and a laboratory automation system.
Sample containers are typically elongate vessels, which are open on one side, are usually made of transparent glass or plastic, and which are used to store and to transport mostly liquid samples. Samples of this type are blood samples, for example.
There is a need to provide a transport device, a sample distribution system and a laboratory automation system that can be easily handled.